El último adios
by E. J. Saavedra
Summary: Bella nos relatara los sucesos que acontecieron su vida, así como la partida de su amado Edward y la brutal violación que sufrió por parte de Jacob.  Una historia que te cautivara y te dejara a la espera del próximo capítulo.
1. El ultimo adiós para Bella

Prologo:

Bella se encuentra en su lecho de muerte, y su último deseo es que su diario personal y una carta que especialmente ella redacto, sean entregadas a su hijo.

Bella nos relatara los sucesos que acontecieron su vida, así como la partida de su amado Edward y la brutal violación que sufrió por parte de Jacob.

Una historia que te cautivara y te dejara a la espera del próximo capítulo.

Capitulo 1: El último adiós para Bella.

Hace muchos años una tierna niña gozaba de juventud y libertad, con los años logro ganar hermosos recuerdos de su niñez y juventud. Conoció el amor de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo conoció a la mayor decepción de la misma.

Nació un 13 de Septiembre de 1987 en un pequeño pueblo en Phoenix. Su nombre Bella Swan una chica tímida que siempre vivió asediada por el miedo y la melancolía.

A pesar de todos los obstáculos que la vida le interpuso ella nunca se dio por vencida, y siempre trató de salir adelante. Sin embargo el haber padecido diversas agonías parecía no importar, ya que el día de hoy se encuentra atada a una silla de ruedas, la cual sería su fiel aliada hasta su último segundo en la tierra.

Bella se encontraba en un estado realmente demacrado, a sus 36 años su cabello comenzaba a tornarse de un color platinado, sus manos que anteriormente eran frescas y juveniles, se encontraban pálidas y con unas cuantas manchas que indicaban su edad. En su silla sentada deseaba el momento de su muerte. Mientras Amelia, su enfermera personal, cuidaba de ella.

Amelia – susurró bella mientras con su mano derecha palpaba su pecho como en señal de dolencia – Te pediré un favor, probablemente el más grande que en la vida te he pedido.

Adelante – contestó Amelia en tono sumiso – Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo en todas las circunstancias posibles.

Mira, yo se que pronto moriré – le dijo a su enfermera personal. Al parecer ese malestar en su pecho comenzaba a ser un dolor más agudo – y necesito que le entregues a Kenneth la carta y el libro rojo que yacen debajo de mi cama.

Señora, por favor no diga eso…

Cállate – Replicó – Es la verdad y es inevitable – con sus dos manos apresuradamente comenzó a desabotonarse el camisón, como si la temperatura hubiese aumentado en un par de grados – Y cuando yo me valla le darás eso a Kenneth. Es lo único que te pido ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Sí, sí – Amelia tartamudeo por un momento por el nerviosismo de tan lúgubre situación – sí lo haré pero no hable más de eso, no vaya a ser que de tanto hablarlo en verdad suceda.

Bella estiró su mano hacia Amelia en señal de agradecimiento y sin más preámbulo comenzó a sufrir un paro respiratorio.

Señora – Gritó Amelia desesperadamente – por favor no me haga esto.

Bella había dejado de respirar. Y Amelia con la esperanza de revivirla comenzó a reanimarla, pero inevitablemente Bella Swan había fallecido.

Los días partieron velozmente y el día del último adiós llegó. Era un día gris, parecía que el mundo se encontrase de luto, ya que ningún ave se paseaba por el cielo ni hacia el menor ruido. A tal dolorosa reunión tan solo asistieron tres personas: Amelia quien inevitablemente se encontraba llorando, El sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia y Kenneth su hijo. Kenneth es un chico moreno, de 1.85 m, de pelo y ojos color negro, con un increíble parecido a Jacob.

La ceremonia llego a su fin y el ataúd donde se encontraba aquella mujer fuerte e impetuosa comenzó a ser bajado para no ver la luz del sol nunca más.

Amelia se dirigió hacia Kenneth. En sus manos cargaba un libro color rojo, y encima de este se encontraba una carta, indudablemente era el encargo hecho por la recién fallecida Bella. Con paso temeroso se acercó hacia Kenneth y con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir decidió hablarle.

Joven Kenneth – Dijo Amelia con suma delicadeza, puesto que el siempre fue muy apartado, muy frio, muy distante. Aunque físicamente se parecía a Jacob en su forma de ser era idéntico a Edward.

Kenneth volteó ver a aquella temerosa mujer. Sus ojos negros parecían dos agujeros profundos donde nada podía escapar. Su mirada fría y calculadora recorría a Amelia de pies a cabeza.

Mande Amelia – Por fin contestó.

Joven lo último que su madre quiso fue que le entregara esto – Pronuncio Amelia mientras entregaba tan peculiar encargo – no sé de que trate mas debe ser de suma importancia como para ser el último deseo de alguien, y más tratándose de alguien tan especial como su madre lo fue.

Amelia no pudo contener más su dolor y sin anticipación alguna comenzó a llorar desesperadamente como si su propia madre hubiese sido quien murió. La verdad es que el lazo establecido entre Bella y Amelia era muy grande, ya que Amelia la veía como una madre.

Tranquila – dijo Kenneth con una voz fría y cortante – te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi madre, mas llorar no arreglara las cosas.

Aquel indiferente joven pronuncio aquellas duras palabras como si fuese cualquier cosa de lo que estaban hablando. Y sin más que decir dio media vuelta, en sus manos sostenía el libro y la carta que el tanto interés tenía en que el poseyera.

Entro a su auto, dejo lo que Amelia le había entregado en el asiento de atrás, y velozmente avanzo con dirección al sur. En las afueras de la ciudad vivía en un pequeño departamento.

Al llegar a su hogar se dispuso a dejar sus cosas sobre una mesa color café. Y ahí dejo aquello tan importante para su madre y tan inútil para él.

Sin embargo hasta ese momento el no tenía idea de todo lo que se enteraría al leer el libro que su madre le había dado, un libro que en realidad era su diario personal. El diario donde contaría sus secretos íntimos que Edward le confió, sus peores y mejores momentos, hasta la salvaje y explicita violación que sufrió por parte de Jacob.


	2. Si lees esto es porque he muerto

Capitulo 2: Si lees esto es porque he muerto

Los días pasaron y a Kenneth al parecer no le importaba en absoluto el misterio que aún se encontraba atrapado dentro de la carta y el diario de su madre.

Era un domingo por la mañana, y Kenneth se disponía a correr en un parque aledaño a su departamento. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y una playera deportiva que dejaban al descubierto aquel cuerpo tan bien trabajado.

Se acercaba a la salida de su departamento, cuando de pronto giró su cabeza por encima de sus hombros y logró ver lo único que su madre le había dejado.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, primero la carta y después el libro. Se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala junto a la mesa.

Lentamente desprendió el sello con el que Bella, su madre, se aseguraba de que la carta llegara virgen a manos de su único hijo.

Al abrir la carta completamente, sacó del sobre una hoja la cual tenía un doblez justo por la mitad. En el centro de una de las partes se encontraba una leyenda en tinta negra que advertía: "si lees esto es porque he muerto". Y al desdoblar la hoja se podía apreciar perfectamente el mensaje que aquella mujer había redactado de su puño y letra.

Kenneth comenzó a leerla y no se detuvo hasta haber terminado.

Querido Kenneth:

Si te encuentras leyendo esto es porque finalmente he muerto. Después de tanto tiempo de anhelar incesablemente mi partida, por fin lo he logrado.

Yo bien sé que jamás fui una buena madre y te pido que logres perdonarme. Nunca fui capaz de atender a tus necesidades y quiero que sepas que siempre estuve consciente de eso, siempre me lo lamente hasta el último día de mí existir.

A lo largo de tu vida nunca tuve el valor de contestar todas tus incógnitas. Y sé que tú siempre necesitaste de un padre, de una figura paterna, mas eso no fue por mí, fue por problemas mayores.

Siempre tuviste una pregunta que nunca te supe contestar. Aún recuerdo que cuando tenías apenas cuatro años de edad me preguntaste: "mami ¿Dónde está papá? Yo me quebré delante de ti en un llanto incesable, y aunque eras demasiado pequeño para entender lo sucedido, te acercaste a mí y con tus pequeñas manos limpiaste las lágrimas que emanaban de mis ojos. Pero quiero que sepas que tu padre fue mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Jacob, y él, él me violó, pero todo lo sabrás más adelante.

Te agradezco de todo corazón por haber sido un hijo maravilloso, y aunque siempre tuvimos peleas por nuestros propios temperamentos y personalidades, ansío que sepas que siempre me he sentido, me siento y me sentiré orgullosa de ti sin importar el lugar donde me encuentre o mi estado vital.

Espero y Amelia te entregue mi diario. Ya que ahí conocerás todo sobre lo que has deseado saber, en ese libro vivirás mi vida como yo la he vivido, ya que ese libro, es mi diario.

Con amor Bella Swan. Tu madre.

Kenneth abandonó la carta sobre la mesa. Incrédulo tomo el diario entre sus manos que se encontraban temblorosas por la impresión recibida previamente. Lo sostuvo fuertemente, y cuando logro retirar el listón color rojo con las iniciales BS abrió el libro, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de su apartamento y tuvo que posponer su lectura para más tarde. Era Caroline, una chica amigable, algo pequeña para sus 17 años de edad. Ella era la chica con quien saldría a correr. Kenneth no dudó ni el más mínimo segundo y abrió la puerta. Ella caminó con dirección al parque mientras él se aseguraba de que la puerta se encontrara cerrada.

Llegaron al parque y todo sucedía completamente normal, caminaron y corrieron alternando los tiempos entre cada ejercicio transcurrido. Al terminar de realizar todo su entrenamiento ella decidió invitarlo a desayunar, a lo que el cordialmente aceptó.

Se dirigieron con rumbo a un sitio muy elegante, en el cual la mayoría eran personas de alto rango y alguno que otro se encontraba ahí por error. Ambos caminaron al mismo ritmo hacia un par de asientos de cuero que se encontraban desocupados. Desde el norte del establecimiento llegó un mesero el cual amablemente tomó la orden de cada uno. Ambos solicitaron un café junto con unos panecillos.

Después de algunos minutos de espera, el pedido solicitado finalmente llegó a su destino y junto con él, la plática se hizo presente.

Y ¿Cómo te has sentido después de lo sucedido con tu madre? – pregunto Caroline.

Pues mejor, creo que por fin lo estoy superando – contestó Kenneth mirando sus manos como en señal de nervios.

La plática continuó por un muy largo rato. Parecía como una increíble guerra de palabras en la cual ambos participaban cuestionando distintos aspectos de la vida del otro.

Entre tantas preguntas hubo una que como un relámpago resplandeció.

¿Por lo menos logro confesarte la identidad de tu padre? – cuestionó Caroline.

No, pero muy pronto lo sabré – respondió.

Sin más por decir Caroline tomó la iniciativa de emprender la huida a sus propios destinos, y así, cada uno tomó su camino correspondiente que a su propia casa lo llevaría.

Al llegar a su casa Kenneth encendió el televisor y se sentó a observarla. Terminó el programa el cual el observaba y comenzaron los comerciales. El despegó su trasero del sillón y tomó el diario de su madre.

Es momento de saber la verdad – dijo mientras lo abría.

Comenzó a ojearlo lentamente todo el libro. Termino de recorrer cada una de las hojas y de un golpe lo cerró.

No puedo distraerme más – se dijo a sí mismo.

Kenneth cerró los ojos y una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla izquierda, se armó de valor y con un gran sentimiento abrió el libro en su primera página y comenzó a leerlo.


End file.
